herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Jeremy, AKA the Scout, is a scrapper from Boston, Massachusetts with a baseball bat and a mean attitude. A natural-born athlete, he can easily outrun all mercenaries in combat. Weapons and skills The Scout gets his name because he's the fastest mercenary on the battlefield, and his double jump leaves slower opponents struggling to keep up. Carrying a Scattergun, Bat, and Pistol by default, the Scout is ideal for aggressive fighting and flanking, allowing him to inflict massive close-range damage before dashing away to safety. He is an excellent choice for completing objectives quickly. He captures control points and pushes carts at the rate of 2 players. His main weakness is his durability: compared to other mercenaries, he has one of the lowest amounts of health (alongside the Engineer, the Sniper, and the Spy), as well as higher vulnerability to all forms of damage. The Scout's default Scattergun is no different than other mercenaries' shotguns, being that it deals large amounts of damage up close, but very little damage from a distance. He can substitute the Scattergun for a double-barrel shotgun known as the Force-a-Nature, which can push opponents, allow for an extra boost while jumping, as well as reloading an entire clip all at once, but also dealing less damage and having a much smaller clip (2 shots instead of 6). Another variation similar to the Force-a-Nature is the Soda Popper, a unique double-barrel shotgun that fires faster and builds hype upon dealing damage to enemy mercenaries, allowing for the Scout to preform up to five jumps or increasing the chance to deal critical hits, but like the Force-a-Nature, it only has 2 bullets rather than 6. In addition to the shotgun variations, the Scout can also use the Shortstop, a quadruple-barreled pistol that deals less damage up close than the shotguns, but more damage at a distance. Like the Force-a-Nature and the Soda Popper, the Shortstop has a smaller clip than the Scattergun, but rather than just two bullets, it has four. The Shortstop can also enable an additional action when using the secondary fire, which allows the Scout to push enemies, but also makes the Scout more vulnerable to being pushed or launched by enemy fire. The Scout's secondary weapon is a pistol by default, which fires quickly and is great for taking down sentries. He can replace the pistol for a variation called the Winger, which deals more damage and allows the Scout to jump higher, but has a much smaller clip than the default pistol. The Scout can also substitute the pistol for an energy drink called BONK! Atomic Punch, which upon consuming, makes the Scout temporarily invincible and run faster, but disables the Scout from attacking (except for taunt killing) during that time. Another energy drink the Scout can use is Crit-i-Cola, which upon consuming, makes the Scout temporarily deal mini-crits, but also makes the Scout 10% more vulnerable to damage, and after wearing off, marks him for death (instant mini-crits on him) for 2 seconds. A third weapon the Scout can use is the Flying Guillotine, a meat cleaver that when thrown, can cause bleeding damage to whoever it hits. If combined with the Sandman's stun effect (see below), it can cause critical damage. The Scout uses a baseball bat as his default melee weapon; although it deals less damage than the other mercenaries' melee weapons, it does swing at a faster rate. The Sandman, a variation to the Scout's default bat, adds an additional attack to his arsenal, allowing him to launch baseballs which upon hitting an enemy, stun them temporarily, preventing them from attacking. If launched from a long distance, the ball will deal critical damage and demobilize the victim for a considerable amount of time. As mentioned above, when the Sandman is combined with the Flying Guillotine, it will allow the latter to deal Critical damage. The Sandman also enables the Scout to preform his signature taunt kill dubbed "Home Run", which launches enemies a long distance if it succeeds, but the Scout must use it sparingly, as this taunt kill takes the longest to execute. On the downside to all these major advantages, the Sandman reduces the Scout's health from 125 to 110. Role Like the other characters, the Scout is an anti-hero/anti-villain depending on who's side you're playing for. Gallery Images 250px-Scout.png|''"I'm a freakin' blur here!"'' TF2_Mercenaries.jpeg|The Scout with the other mercenaries. Scoutsandmantauntkill.PNG|''"Home-frickin'-run!"'' Videos Meet the Scout See Also *Scout on the Villains Wiki Navigation pl:Skaut (Team Fortress 2) ] Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Anti Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nameless Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Internet Heroes Category:Lethal Category:On & Off Category:Addicts Category:Self-Aware Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Revived Category:Egomaniacs Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Loyal Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Noncorporeal Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous Category:Defectors Category:Related to Villain Category:Casanova Category:Antagonists Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral